The Marvelous Misadventures of Star-Prince and Arrow Princess
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Before Anthea, before Guardians of the Galaxy. There was Sylvia Udonta. The Daughter of Yondu Udonta. After the tragedy of her mother's death and her father being cold. Peter Quill entered her life. A lifetime friendship began and even lovers at one point. But Sylvia's life wasn't always easy as she had many roadblocks and sacrifices to be the woman she is today. (Spin off)
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia was running through the forest of her backyard. Her eyes filled with excitement as she was running past the trees and heard the birds singing. The sun was shining and the woods was quiet and peaceful.

She hid behind a tree and peaked out from time to time. She had just finished a day of school, her father was off doing Ravager things with his crew. Her favorite thing to do was spend time with her mother, she loved her mother dearly and she would do anything for the blind Inhuman princess.

She heard some sticks snap and she looked over and saw nothing. She turned around to look around and she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she jumped and screamed but she saw who it was and she started to laugh and squeal of joy when a pair of hands picked her up and squeezed her tight.

It was her mother.

Carina laughed as she felt her daughter bury her head into her shoulder and her daughter gave a fake groan

"That's not fair mom! You used your powers"

"Well I had to, otherwise I would have gotten lost and I would end up living here.. You don't want that don't you?"

"No!" Sylvia said as she hugged her mother "Daddy would kill me that I lost you" She said and Carina chuckled and kissed Sylvia's head

"He still loves you"

"I wish I had powers like you Mommy, I want to have abilities just like you" She said and Carina was quiet for a moment before she spoke "I didn't expose you to the Terrigen mist when you were in the womb, I wanted to give you a choice on if you wanted powers or not.. Medusa decided to do it when she was having Anthea because she knew Anthea was meant to have powers if she was to rule one day"

"Do we know her powers?"

"No Baby.. Medusa had to give her up when she was a few hours old, she didn't get a chance to really meet and hold her daughter for long." She said and Sylvia frowned "Will we ever see Anthea?"

"That's my job, my love.. I need to find Anthea and bring her home" She said and Sylvia frowned "When you do.. Does that mean we have to return to Attilan?"

"No.. I'm also tracking down Black Bolt's sister.. She was sent away when she was a child because she was born out of wedlock and I have a lead on her on Terra.. I want to see if she wants to come back home or if she wants to stay"

"She's my cousin too?"

"Yes honey.. She's older than Uncle Black Bolt but Uncle Black Bolt misses her and wants her to come back home.. Like he wants his daughter"

"I will help you find Black Bolt's sister and Anthea.. We can do it together"

"When you're older honey.. But right now, enjoy your childhood for me okay?"

"Yes Mommy..."

"Let's go home.. Your father is expected to come home soon, and I'm sure he's hungry"

"I can't wait to see him!"

Author's Note:

Welcome to the first chapter!  
These will be short stories on Sylvia Udonta, my oc for Guardians. Her back story and her relationship with Peter Quill before Anthea came into the picture. Sylvia has been a favorite of mine to write and now there's this little spin off for her, I'm excited.

This story won't be updated as much as my regular stories and will have shorter chapters. But fans of Sylvia will like this story. As it's her story from her days with her mother. To Peter and Yondu and beyond that and up until she reunites with Anthea.

Leave Reviews on what you would want to see from Sylvia's story, what moments (First kiss, first love) and we will get shockers in this story as well.


	2. Axel

It was an annual Ravager gathering, main leaders would gather in this big room and share stories with each other about their teams, any news of their travels and bragging rights on who got the most important treasure.

Sylvia looked in awe of the many faces that were in the room. Captains and their children were usually the ones invited, But Carina made an appearance once and all the captains loved her and she was invited this year, but she was busy on a lead for Anthea.

Sylvia had a hand on the bottom part of Yondu's jacket. She was nervous and excited that she was finally going to a Ravager event and the fact that she was in the same room as many captains and their children.. It made her more excited to be a future leader one day.

She heard her father give out a sigh before he greeted a man the same age as him, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They did a usual Ravager greeting before they stood there looking at each other

"Yondu Udonta, it's great seeing you once again" The older man said before Yondu grinned

"Trench, good to see you once again... How are you travels?" Yondu said looking at Trench and he shrugged

"Our team raided an important museum the other day.. We managed to get millions of units worth of stuff." Trench said proudly and Sylvia saw her father narrow his eyes before Trench looked at Sylvia and chuckled before looking at Yondu

"You've finally brought your daughter to one of these things, about time" He said as Yondu looked down at his daughter and smiled, full of pride

"Right.. Sylvia, this is Trench. An important leader of one of the Ravager's fraction. They're known for having some weird nicknames" He said before Trench narrowed his eyes at Yondu

"We use codenames to prevent enemies from knowing our real names so we don't get our loved ones accidentally injured or killed. We let our young ones choose them when it's their 18 birthday." Trench explained and he felt a small tug on his jacket before seeing a small boy, the same age as Sylvia with auburn hair looking up at his father and the older man chuckled

"This is Axel, he's my boy.. About the same age as your little Sylvia.. He tends be a shy one, must have gotten it from his mother" Trench said before going down on one knee and started to mess up his son's hair

"Be a gentleman and introduce yourself to Sylvia and Yondu.. You'll be doing this kind of stuff when you're a leader" Trench said looking at his son who was quiet before going towards Sylvia and Yondu and stuck out his hand

"Hello, I'm Axel" The little boy said and Yondu gently pushed Sylvia towards Axel and she was silent before she stuck out her hand and Axel took it, shaking hands.

"Look, they're best friends already" Trench said and Yondu narrowed his eyes and muttered something before looking at his daughter and rival's son

"Why don't you two go find the other captains' children and play with them? We need to catch up on many things" Yondu said as Trench smirked. Sylvia and Axel nodded and they started to run off and soon they found themselves hiding under a table. Listening to other Captain's stories and their children running around and playing.

"Our daddies don't like each other" Sylvia said peaking out of the table to see her dad trying to out beat Axel's dad on who had the important crew mates and treasures.

"They did this last year too.. It's normal" Axel said looking at the two older man were bickering and Sylvia sighed and looked back at Axel

"Let's be friends... And not turn out to be like them" Sylvia said and Axel was thinking for a moment before grinning

"Let's get married"

"Now?"

"No silly! When we're older." Axel said looking at Sylvia with bright eyes and Sylvia was quiet for a moment and nodded eagerly "Yes! Let's get married"

"That way we can be the most powerful Ravager clan in the galaxy" Axel said as he was excited, bouncing for joy and Sylvia was excited as well before Axel stopped

"May I kiss you?"

Sylvia was shocked, she never had her first kiss before. Never when she was in school at the age of 4 when small children usually had that. But she was six and she was already going to experience her first kiss.

She leaned forward and kissed Axel, they stood there for a moment before they heard Axel's name being called and the small boy looked at her and grinned a toothy grin "I'll see you later Sylvia"

"I'll see you later Axel!"

Author's Note:

Another chapter!

I thought it would be cool to write some of Sylvia's firsts and make some side characters in the mean time. I played with my sims 4 make a sim and somehow made a boy with auburn hair and I was like: I may not one day create Peter and Anthea's son but I can create a side character that has somewhat red hair!

We will see more of Axel and Trench, after all their Ravager clan is rivals with Yondu and Sylvia's so it will be fun to write the bits where Trench and Yondu are trying to make themselves look better.

This story is about Sylvia with little references to Anthea. When creating Sylvia I came up with a backstory but as I started writing her more and more, I started to wonder how she grew up and what did she do up until reuniting with Anthea?

Also leave reviews! A question that I'm wondering is would you like to see some kind of spin off with Anthea? Untold stories about her as well or untold stories with her and Peter that didn't take place in Guardians of the Galaxy? Let me know!


	3. Love Wins

"Mommy. I'm so sorry" She whispered and Carina was very confused and she started to stroke her daughter's hair, worried that something bad had happened

"My love... What happened?" She whispered and Sylvia had tears in her eyes as she shook her head "I can't tell you mommy.. You and Daddy may not like me anymore" Sylvia whispered and Carina shook her head and kissed her six year old daughter's head

"Baby.. I would never hate you, neither would your father.. We will always love you, I promise.. Can you tell me what's wrong?" She said and Sylvia was quiet for a moment before she spoke

"I like this girl.. And she said it's not normal for me to like her" Sylvia spoke quietly and Carina understood why.

Carina didn't think that Sylvia would take interest in girls, she knew Sylvia liked boys and Yondu even was complaining that her first kiss was with his rival's son out of all boys.. (Yondu to this day would still groan that her first kiss was Axel)

"Mommy.. I'm sorry, don't hate me okay?" Sylvia said, her voice full of heartbreak which caused Carina's heart to break as her daughter thought she hated her.

"Sweetie" Carina whispered and she bent down on one knee and her hands found her way to cup her daughter's cheek

"You can't help who you have feelings for.. It's perfectly normal for you to have crushes on girls and guys. No one can't help who they love and that's the best part, you'll never know who you'll fall in love with. As long as they treat you right with love and respect, your father and I will love you and will pretty sure love them also"

"So can I bring a girl home to you guys once I find her?"

"Honey, she could have teeth for a face and I would still love her. As long as she makes my daughter happy. I'm happy"

"I promise that once I find the one... I'll bring her or him to you so you can meet them.. And then by your judgement I'll know if they're the one for me." Sylvia said and her mother smiled brightly

"Good, now we can tell Daddy that you have a crush besides the poor boy that Yondu keeps complaining about and we'll get you a girl who likes you too? Okay?"

"Can we get some treats too?"

"Yes baby"

Author's Note:

I feel like her mother would be the happiest for Sylvia if she came out and her father would be happy that his daughter would be happy with someone one day. and we will get a later one shot chapter for when Sylvia actually let the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with actually meet her mother.


	4. I know I have to go

Sylvia was looking out the window into the Galaxy, she could hear the hushed whispers of her father's crew around her. A couple of members would come up and try to speak to her but she would remain silent, not looking or speaking to anyone.

Her mother just died.

She remembered when the Ravagers' ships started landing near her house. Her father holding her in his arms while he was rocking back and forth, keeping his daughter away from her mother's body. But once a couple of crew members came and took her body away, he just released her and stormed off into the ship and into his chambers. He didn't come out.

Sylvia had tears in her eyes, she was just a child. She didn't expect to lose her mother at the age of 7. She needed her father more than ever and she knew he was hurting more than anything since he loved her mother... More than life itself.

She saw fireworks appear from the sky, she looked up and more tears streamed down her face as she started sobbing and she knew what was happening.

A Ravager Funeral for her mother.

She felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned around to see Tullk, her father's most trusted team-member looking down at her.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman and had the kindest soul.. She will always be remembered as one of us and she will be watching you from the stars"

"Thank you Tullk" Sylvia whispered as the man brought her into a hug and they watched the fireworks until they heard crashing and shouting and Sylvia flinched once she heard it was her father.

She tried going to him but Tullk stopped her "He's drunk and angry.. He's grieving right now, but he will be with you when he's fine" He said and she nodded

"He will be with you.. You two are family and nothing will split you a part"

"I really hope so" She whispered and he nodded "You have a new family also.. Your father's crew will look after and take care of you.. You're one of us"

"I'm happy to have you guys.. Thank you" She whispered and he nodded "You're our youngest Ravager, and it will be an adventure" He laughed as he bid his farewell and she looked at the firework show in the sky.

She couldn't help but think of her mother's words, how if there was a child to be found.. To love and look after them and she couldn't help but think.. Was this child going to be her Guardian Angel?

No... That was her mother's job.


End file.
